Computer manufacturers and some retailers typically have a sophisticated and extensive inventory system that tracks the components installed in their computer systems. These inventory systems usually maintain records relating to hardware installed on their computer systems. These inventory systems are for inventory control as well as quality control. For example, the number of processors installed can be used to track inventory levels for ordering additional processors. In another example, the type of memory and number of memory units can be tracked to ensure that the right number and type of memory units are being installed.
These systems are often very accurate up until the point of consumer purchase. Typically, once a consumer purchases a device, the information stream of installed components diminishes, and may be extinguished altogether. That means that if a consumer changes a particular configuration, such as installing (upgrading) memory, the manufacturer or retailer may not receive that information.
Current operating systems typically provide little to no updating of component configurations outside of the system. The software installed on the computer system may provide updates on software installations to the software developers (or owners of the software). However, these updates on configurations for a particular computer system are usually limited in scope and limited in distribution.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various configurations described below are presented.